


Random One Piece Scenarios and Drabbles

by thesecondcircleofkel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Reunions, Rough Sex, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Various Ratings, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecondcircleofkel/pseuds/thesecondcircleofkel
Summary: A collection of random reader insert One Piece scenarios and drabbles that I write when I should be sleeping or doing something productive. Ratings will vary, but I'll put warnings for anything that's nsfw. There will be various characters, male and female.





	1. Zoro: Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at https://thesecondcircleofkel.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm open for requests! If you don't have a tumblr, just put it in a comment here, but go to my blog real quick and check my rules for requesting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro reunites with an old flame in the New World.
> 
> Warnings: none

It was a hard thing to do, surprising Roronoa Zoro. With a captain like Monkey D. Luffy to travel the Grand Line with, he had seen just about everything the world had to offer. From underwater cities to villages in the sky, from behemoth-like creatures to people who could legitimately transform into animals and elements alike, and from cyborgs to talking skeletons (the last two he had become all too familiar with), he didn’t think that there was anything left out there that could take him off guard. He found out just how wrong he was in the New World.

It wasn’t some oceanic anomaly that had proven him wrong, nor some strange island or creature that should have only existed in fairy tales or horror stories. It wasn’t anything new that he hadn’t seen before that had taken him off guard, but instead it was something that he had at one point gotten to be around every day, something that he thought he would never lay eyes on again: you.

The two of you had traveled together in East Blue, helping each other collect bounties. He had known you longer than he had Johnny and Yosaku, and he’d grown extremely fond of you in that time. Being around you only made his desire to become the world’s greatest swordsman grow stronger. He wanted to be strong enough in order to protect you whenever you needed it, to be able to fight beside you no matter how strong the enemy was. It wasn’t until the two of you were separated that he realized that he loved you, but that realization obviously came too late.

He could clearly remember several nights where he stayed up until some ungodly hour just telling you about his dream. You never seemed to grow tired of hearing about it, and he would have given anything to hear about your own ambition, but you claimed that you hadn’t found it yet. He had his doubts about that, especially when he saw the passionate look in your eyes every time you did, well, anything.

It didn’t matter if you were fighting someone or doing something mundane and simple, you always held the same passion in everything you did, showing such tremendous ardor and determination that it even put him to shame. He just knew that your resolve was driven by some amazing dream, but he never got the chance to pry it out of you.

He had woken up one afternoon, and you were just gone. He had grown so accustomed to your presence that he noticed your absence immediately, but before he could go searching for you, Johnny and Yosaku had stopped him, telling him that you were fine, that you just had some business to take care of on your own. He didn’t believe them at first, refusing to think that you would leave him without giving him a reason as to why, but when it became clear that you weren’t coming back any time soon, he had to give up on that notion.

He was angry at first, although his frustration did little to quell the pain of your absence. That anger eventually passed, leaving acceptance in its wake. He knew that he probably wouldn’t see you again, not in such a large world filled with so many twists and turns, but he hoped that you accomplished whatever it was that you set out to do, especially if it was important enough to warrant you leaving him.

That was why he was so surprised to find you in the New World, stranded on a remote island with no other human presence on it, apparently abandoned by your crew for some unknown reason. It was purely by chance that Usopp had spotted you from the crow’s nest, and the fact that you were the only person on the small island had been enough to pique Luffy’s interest. No one on the crew was sure what to expect when they stepped foot on that isle, but they definitely weren’t anticipating the stunned look that Zoro sported once he saw you.

He didn’t have a chance to talk to you before Chopper swept you away in order to give you a medical check-up; the reindeer wanted to make sure that your health was still fine after spending an entire month stranded. Sanji had taken up your time after that by cooking you a proper meal and ensuring that you ate every bite of it. Luffy had wandered in shortly afterwards, asking for your story, which you gladly gave him, although you did forgo mentioning your past with Zoro.

That’s how he found out why you were stranded out in the New World, and it was also how he found out that you had joined a pirate crew in East Blue. You had stuck with that crew until they reached the New World; that part of the Grand Line proved to be too much for them, though, and they were in the process of heading back to Paradise when you refused to go back with them. They abandoned you on the closest island they could find, and then they tucked tail and left.

With all of that happening, it was well into the night before he was able to talk to you alone. He had found you standing out on the deck, just staring up at the starry sky, apparently waiting for him. He didn’t really know what to say at first, but you saved him the trouble, already knowing what was on his mind.

“I wanted to find my dream. I didn’t feel like I could stay by your side without one. Your ambition was just so amazing, you know? It was almost suffocating to be around you because it was so strong, and I just didn’t feel like I was worthy enough to be with you. I wanted my own ambition to be like that, so I could stand by you as an equal, but you had already started working towards your goal, and I didn’t want to hold you back because I hadn’t even made it to the starting line yet. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was leaving, but I didn’t want to take a chance on you stopping me. There’s no way I would have gone if you had asked me to stay.”

Zoro was speechless. He had no idea that you felt that way, and that honestly made him feel guilty. You were one of the most important people in the world to him, yet he hadn’t even noticed the pain and anxiety that you were going through. There was no changing the past now, though. All he could do was try to not make the same mistake again.

“Did you ever find it? Your dream?”

“No, not yet.”

“Are you still going to try to find it?”

“If I can. I don’t exactly have a way to get around anymore, though.”

He couldn’t help but scoff at you.

“Then just stay this time, idiot. Let me, no, let us help you find your dream. This crew is full of crazy dreams and goals, so I’m sure you’ll find yours if you stay with us.”

“Really? Just like that? Even after I left you before?”

“Don’t pretend like I’d ever lie to you, Y/N. I’d never hold a grudge against you, either.”

“And why is that?”

“I think you know damn well why.”

You had to look away from him then, the intensity in his eyes too much to bear. It made you feel foolish for every leaving him in the first place, especially when your journey thus far had been fruitless. And yet there Zoro was, in all of his earnest, not only giving you another chance, but also offering to help you in the process. He was also baring his heart to you, as much as someone as proud as Zoro could, anyways. Honestly, you’d be a fool to turn his offer down.

“And here I thought I was the only one that fell victim to those feelings.”

“Not a chance, so now you’re stuck with me.”

“I think I can live with that.”


	2. Kid: His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid puts a ring on it.
> 
> Warnings: swearing

Eustass Kid was by no means a patient man, nor was he a particularly peaceful one, either. His fuse was about as short as they came, and most people had to find that out the hard way. There were few people that could say that they crossed him and lived to tell the tale, but he had his moments (which weren’t moments of mercy by any means but were instead moments where either something more important came up to distract him or his prey was lucky enough to escape on their own).

One thing that he never let slide, though, was when someone tried to take something that was his. It was happening more and more lately; people just didn’t understand the fact that you were **HIS** , and the Grand Line was now short of at least an island’s worth of people because of that. He wasn’t jealous by any means, but again, you were **HIS** , and that meant that no one else could have you, much less even touch or look at you.

It made his blood boil when someone had the audacity to flirt with you right in front of him, and when they didn’t take the hint to leave once you turned them down, he always snapped, leaving a bloodbath behind as a warning to anyone else that had the idea to approach you. That warning never seemed to last long, though, and it seemed like he was going to have to take a new approach to the issue. It took him a minute to finally come up with something, but once the idea hit, he immediately set forth to go through with it. He gathered all of his crew and went to the nearest town, leaving you behind to watch the ship so the surprise wouldn’t be ruined.

You knew that Kid was up to no good; he never was and while you were used to that by now, the fact that he very pointedly made sure to leave you behind this time caused you quite a bit of distress. You didn’t think that you had done anything wrong recently, but it was hard to tell sometimes with Kid. You could literally breathe on him wrong and he’d literally be fuming about it for an entire day before he calmed down enough to actually tell you what you had done. He didn’t look any angrier than usual when he left, but that didn’t mean anything. Even Eustass Kid was prone to bouts of quiet and subtle anger, even if loud and boisterous outrage was his usual go-to.

About an hour passed before someone came to relieve you of watch duty, and you decided to go see what Kid had been up to. If you had to guess, it probably involved murder and arson. Murder was a given when it came to Kid, and the arson was obvious because of the black smoke that billowing into the sky. Somebody had obviously really pissed him off, and you could only hope that that person wasn’t you.

It didn’t take you long to reach the town, and when you got there, Kid immediately spotted you, and he looked like the cat that ate the canary as he walked over to you. It wasn’t what you were expecting, but you were shocked even more when he reached out and shoved a ring into your hand.

“There. It’s the nicest one they had in this fucking shit heap.”

“I-What?”

“It’s a ring, dumbass. Put it on so people will finally leave you the fuck alone.”

“I’m…still a little lost here.”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? You are mine, and I’m sick and tired of people being too stupid to notice that. Maybe that will help clue the fuckers in on it.”

“Oh.”

“We’re not doing any of that ceremony bullshit, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Are you being serious about this, though?”

“Why the fuck would I go to all this trouble if I wasn’t?”

You rolled your eyes at him.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t fucking enjoy doing this, Kid. If you’re so serious about it, then where’s your ring to go along with mine?”

“…”

“You didn’t think about that part, did you?”

“And if I didn’t?”

“Then I guess we better get to looking. If I’m going to wear something that brands me as property of Eustass Kid, then you’re damn sure going to wear something that brands you as property of Y/N. That’d be the fair way to do it, right?”

“…Fine.”

Eustass Kid was an interesting person to have to deal with. Looking around at the scattered dead bodies and burning buildings that surrounded you, you felt lucky that you could call him yours. He may have had a weird way of expressing his ‘feelings’, but at least it was no secret that he wanted you, and you’d much rather have to deal with his weird habits than be his enemy.


	3. Law: Receiving a Confession pre-Dressrosa Arc Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about the reader confessing to Law prior to the Dressrosa Arc. 
> 
> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way tumblr has been, I figured it wouldn't hurt to post my headcanons here, too. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://thesecondcircleofkel.tumblr.com/

**Confessing to Law pre-Dressrosa Arc:**

  * For these particular headcanons, let’s assume that Law returns your feelings and that you’re part of his crew.
  * This is quite a predicament for Law, because even though he loves you and wants to be with you, he can’t tell you that and take a chance on you getting caught up in his revenge against Doflamingo. 
    * He hasn’t told anyone in his crew about his plot against the Shichibukai, and that includes you.
    * Would he like to tell you and get your input on his plan? Yes, but that would put you in far too much danger, and he’s done losing loved ones to Doflamingo.
    * He’s also knows that it’s highly likely that he won’t survive to see the end of his plan, and with that in mind, he’d rather break your heart now and hope that you lose some of your attachment to him so you aren’t completely devastated by his death.
  * So as you confess to him, he just stands there and looks at you blankly. 
    * Given the type of person that Law is, you probably assumed that there was a good chance that he might not return your feelings, so hopefully you prepared yourself for that.
    * He at least has the decency to let you down easy, and he’ll most likely tell you that he’s too focused on his goal of becoming the Pirate King to pursue a romantic relationship with anyone.
  * If you don’t take that well, he’s more than willing to let you walk away from the crew with no strings attached. 
    * In fact, he’d probably prefer it to end like that since he knows that you’d be much safer that way.
  * If you do take it well and decide to stick around in the pretense of helping him to achieve his dream, then he’ll be a little heartbroken. 
    * One, because he knows he just broke your heart, and yet you decided to stay for his benefit. You’re far too good of a person for him.
    * Two, because even though he doesn’t intend to take anyone from his crew with him when he executes his plan, they’ll still be in danger by associating with him, so you’ll be in more danger if you stay.
  * In the months leading up to his departure to Punk Hazard, Law will put a lot of effort into making sure that you can take care of yourself. He’ll do this for his entire crew, but you’ll be his main focus.
  * Law will feel guilty for lying to you and hurting you the entire time until he leaves, and even then, the guilt will still haunt him. He thought it would go away once he stopped seeing you every day, but it didn’t, and it actually got worse.
  * You will always be on his mind while he’s away, but it won’t be a distraction for him. 
    * In fact, you end up becoming his greatest motivation to survive. He’s still a realist when it comes to his chances of dying going against Doflamingo, but he wants to live so he can tell you the truth and apologize to you.
  * When he actually does manage to survive thanks to the intervention of the Straw Hats, he starts to get nervous, and it isn’t just because he got caught up with Luffy and all of his nonsense. 
    * When he realizes that he will get to see you again, Law is unsure of what to say to you.
    * He knows that you’re probably still hurting from his rejection, and he isn’t sure how you’ll take his confession and the admission that he lied to you.
    * He would completely understand it if you got angry and never wanted to see him again. He hopes that doesn’t happen, but it wouldn’t surprise him, and this is another situation where he would let you walk away from the crew scot-free.
    * If you accept his feelings, then he’ll be overjoyed, albeit subtly. He’ll do whatever he can to make amends for his earlier rejection, and he’ll make sure to do something that reaffirms his feelings to you every day since he doesn’t want you to think that he’s lying just to make you feel better or something.
  * Either way, he knows that he can’t half-ass his apology or his confession, so he’ll be working on both of them during the trip to Zou. 
    * When he gets there, he’ll wait until the two of you can have a moment of privacy before he tells you everything. Where the two of you will go from there, only time will tell.




	4. Zoro & Law: Alone On The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader is left alone on the Thousand Sunny with Law and Zoro, and good times ensue. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, threesome, vaginal fingering, biting, masturbation, dry humping, voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon. Requests are open on my Tumblr!

Life had been…chaotic since the crew reunited at Sabaody. You were so glad that everyone was okay, and you were even more thrilled by the progress that everyone had made while training for the past two years. Of course, things had started to spiral out of control once your captain finally showed up, with the Marines trying to cut off your escape from Sabaody, and then all of the shenanigans in Fishman Island that followed that. Things didn’t get too much easier afterwards, but through the events of Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, at least you got to meet Law and make some new allies.

And even through all of the chaos, your newfound relationship with Zoro was still thriving. Ever since you had joined the crew, you and the First Mate had constantly been stealing glances at each other, with the ever-present sexual tension between the two of you nearly boiling over on several occasions. As your journey on the Going Merry and then the Thousand Sunny continued, those sexual urges were soon joined by a different desire, one of a more amorous persuasion.

If you had to pinpoint when those romantic feelings started, it was probably when the crew went to Skypiea and you were both electrocuted by Enel. Whether it was the sudden jolt to the brain or seeing each other in such an injured state that caused you both to realize how much you cared for each other, there was no telling. You both tiptoed around each other for a while after that, unsure how to go about your newly recognized feelings, and because of that, the two of you hadn’t been able to confess to each other before the crew was separated. Once you reunited, however, you both jumped at the opportunity that was presented to you, and you had been together ever since, training together, going on watch duty together…sometimes it was difficult to get away for some ‘alone time’, but you made it work somehow.

And speaking of needing some ‘alone time’, the crew had stopped at a small island to restock supplies, and they had left you, Zoro, and Law behind to watch the ship. They were gone for quite a while, and once the sun started to set in the horizon and darkness started to overtake the skies, Nami finally called in on the Den Den Mushi and told you that they would be staying at an inn for the night. It must have been one hell of an inn for her, of all people, to actually want to pay to stay there (although knowing Nami, she probably swindled her way into a free night’s stay), but you wouldn’t question it, not when such a delicious opportunity was presenting itself to you because of it.

It was no secret that you found Law attractive, and as fate would have it, so did your lover. You were both interested to see just what the Surgeon of Death had to offer, and now that the ship was empty except for the three of you…Zoro broke out the best sake that was on the ship (Sanji would be furious about that later, but honestly, that’s probably why Zoro got that particular sake in the first place) and you broke out a deck of playing cards. You both went to Law, claiming that you just wanted to kill some time while everyone was away, but your true intentions were far less pure.

You were a bit confused, though. When you and Zoro had suggested that you all play strip poker, Law may have given you a look that was both incredulous and disappointed at the same time, but he had still agreed to your suggestion, so long as he got to choose the card game. You were hoping that he would choose blackjack or something else like it, that way clothes could be shed at a much faster rate, but when he said Rummy…you weren’t quite sure what to make of it.

The stipulation was that the two players who had the lowest amount of points after someone ran out of cards would have to take off an article of clothing. It sounded good in prospect, but the rounds were taking forever to get through since it was more advantageous to try to put off the end of the game so you could try to round up more points. And on top of that, you had yet to win a round, and it was beyond frustrating.

Your sake sat untouched beside you, barely having a sip taken from it before your losing streak started and all of your attention went into the card game. Law had won the most rounds, but Zoro wasn’t far behind him, and that left you in nothing but your bra and shorts, with your panties still hidden from view. Zoro was obviously amused by your misery, the Cheshire grin never leaving his face as he drank his sake, not even getting a buzz in doing so.

“Oi, Y/N.”

“What, Zoro?”

“I win again.”

“…damn it.”

You would take your punishment like a trooper, though. You stood up quickly, hands going to unfasten your shorts as a nod from Zoro caught your attention. He was pointing his head towards Law, and once you briefly glanced over at the surgeon, you understood why the grin on Zoro’s face had gotten even bigger. The doctor’s eyes were glued to your ass, as if it had him under some hypnotizing spell. At least your loss had given you an idea for how to take the night even further.

Once you got your shorts unfastened, you slowly shimmied them down your legs, making sure to bend over as you stepped out of them. Given your hopes for the night, you had worn the most flattering pair of underwear that you had, and based on his continuous, heated stare, Law obviously appreciated them. Your panties hardly left anything to the imagination in the back, with half of your butt being exposed due to the cheeky cut. When you settled back down on the ship’s deck, you made sure to lay down on your belly, slightly bending your hips up to present your glutes even more.

“Now, Law, I’ve been wondering: why Rummy, of all things?”

“…In essence, for delayed gratification.”

“Oh? Are you looking forward to seeing us naked then?”

“Don’t pretend like your intentions for tonight weren’t obvious, Y/N-ya.”

“Neither of us ever claimed to be subtle. Of course, if you’re not interested…”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. I’m not exactly sure just how far the two of you want to go, however.”

“We’ll go as far as you want, Law. If you want both of us, then you’ll have us both. If you just want one of us, that’s fine, too.”

“And you’re fine with this, Zoro-ya?”

“We wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. It’s not like I have many opportunities to see someone that I trust and find attractive fuck Y/N.”

“Ooh, you didn’t tell me you were a voyeur, Zoro.”

“Well, you know now. Well, Law? What do you say? Do you want to fuck Y/N?”

The doctor was quiet for a moment, trying to weigh the possible pros and cons of the situation he was in, but before he could think about it too deeply, his eyes were yet again drawn to you and the delectable curve of your ass. His mouth went dry as he thought of all the things that he could do with the both of you, but he wouldn’t push it too far yet. Maybe if this first time went well enough, then he’d push for more later on, although he wasn’t going to walk away from this moment without testing the boundaries. He couldn’t walk away, not with the arousal that was already flooding his system.

“If the you’re both sure about this, then yes.”

“Great. Just sit back for a moment while I make sure she’s ready for you.”

After throwing his haori to the side, Zoro walked over to you and kneeled behind you, before settling himself over your prone form. His body was pressed closely to yours, allowing to feel how hard his cock already was. There was a small tug at your back, and then your bra was being flung somewhere on the deck.

“Are you going to be good and give me a show, Y/N?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I just need a little helping hand from you first, big guy.”

“Atta girl.”

Zoro brought one of his hands up to your neck, tilting your head back so he could bring his lips to yours. His other hand started at your shoulder, moving down and giving your breast a brief squeeze before it continued down your side and into your panties. His fingers immediately ran over your slit, and he hummed in approval as he gathered up some of the wetness there. His next target was your clit, which he rubbed short, tight circles over, causing you to lurch and grind your ass back against him.

The groan that he let out was enough to set your whole body on fire with desire, and once you let out a keen of your own, Zoro’s hand moved down so that he could prod your sodden opening. He easily slipped two fingers into you, curling them so they hit the sweet spot inside of you that had you writhing against him. The swordsman made sure that his wrist was still bumping against your clit as he thrusted his fingers in and out of you, rutting his hips against you the entire time.

With another low groan falling from his lips, Zoro leaned his head down so he could have access to your neck, licking the soft skin there before sinking his teeth into you. The mixture of pain and pleasure was enough to send you careening into an orgasm, one that Zoro kept working you through until you begged him to stop. He pulled away from you, sucking his fingers clean in the process and leaning down to kiss the red bite mark that he had left on you.

“Just remember that you’re mine, yeah?”

“How could I forget?”

With one last chuckle, he finally stood up, erection straining against his pants as he turned to Law.

“She’s all yours.”

You looked behind you, only to see that Law had already rid himself of his shirt. He had apparently enjoyed watching Zoro finger you, and the tightness of his pants was proof of it. He walked over to you, and settled himself over you much like Zoro had, although he spread your legs a bit so he could move between them.

“One last time, Y/N-ya. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m positive, Law. Show us what the Surgeon of Death can do.”

He needed no further persuasion, and you heard his pants unzip before you were greeted by the heat of his cock as he rubbed it between your ass cheeks a few times. You felt him move your panties to the side, and after taking a moment to examine the wetness left in their wake, he lined himself up with your pussy and then entered you with a single, smooth thrust. You both sighed at the feeling, and he waited a moment for you to adjust before he slowly pulled his cock out of until just the tip remained inside.

He slammed back into you, causing your breast to scrape against the wood of the deck beneath you. You dug your nails into that same wood, holding onto it for support as Law relentlessly fucked you, each thrust being more powerful than the last. The poor man must have been pent up for a while, and you had no qualms with him letting that sexual frustration out on you.

Your voice was ragged as moans tore from your throat; you tried to push back against Law to give him some more leverage, but tattooed hands held your hips down as his own hips continued to piston into you. Zoro was kneeling in front of you, watching every expression that crossed your face. He was stroking his own cock in time with Law’s thrusts, and you imagined that he had a very good view of those thrusts considering how much lower you and Law were positioned compared to him.

The Heart Pirate snaked his hand around the front of you, pressing two of his fingers against your clit to give it more friction as he pounded into you. With that added stimulation, it didn’t take long for you to come apart again, with your second orgasm being even more intense than the first. Law swiftly pulled out of you, grinding against your ass until he reached his own climax, which was accompanied by a long, choked exhale of breath from the captain.

“Pull her up a little bit.”

Two strong hands immediately followed that request, and your torso was pulled up so that your chest was directly in front of Zoro’s pulsating cock. He came after a few more strokes, his cum landing on your chest and dripping down your breasts. Law helped you to sit back, and when Zoro came to support you instead, he used his Devil Fruit to quickly clean you off before he stood up and tucked himself back into his pants. He just stood there for a moment, silent with a contemplative look on his face, like he wasn’t sure what to do next.

“…Thanks for the good time.”

With a sudden flash of blue, the doctor was gone, leaving only his discarded clothes behind.

“…What horrible pillow talk.”

“How are you holding up, Y/N?”

“I am just perfect, love. You? Was that enough to satisfy that apparent voyeur kink of yours?”

“Damn straight it was.”

“Hm, I’m glad. How much do think we’ll have to pay Nami to keep everyone off the ship for another night? Because I don’t know about you, but I would love to see the doctor in action again.”

“Oh, I definitely want to have my turn with him. But, you never know, Y/N. We might be able to get him to come back to us tonight. I’m sure he’s still watching, so we’ll just have to work on giving him enough incentive.”

“Work on giving him incentive?”

With a sly grin on his face, your green-haired lover pulled you onto his lap, where you could feel that his length was already hot and heavy with desire again. Whether Law joined back in on the fun or not, it sure seemed like you had a long night ahead of you.


	5. Law: Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The course of your night takes a sudden change, but it's definitely a change for the better. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, rough sex, scratching, spanking, hair pulling, light bondage, etc. 
> 
> Written for an anon on Tumblr!

Well, your day had certainly taken a drastic change. Not even half an hour ago, you had been curled up on top of Bepo as he laid out on the submarine deck, stargazing with the Mink before he slowly fell asleep under you. You were about to hop off of him in order to go to bed yourself, but all too suddenly a blue orb appeared around you, and you instantly found yourself teleported to the quarters that you shared with Law. Your lover was apparently in quite a needy mood, too, because you didn’t even have time to speak before his lips were working feverishly against yours.

And now here you were, hands bound behind your back as you were on your knees in front of Law, with your chest pushed all the down against the bed. Your hips and thighs were burning from holding the position for so long, but that light prickling hardly compared to the pleasure that was boiling through your veins from the treatment that Law was giving you. His hips were roughly smacking against your ass as he pounded you into the mattress, his nails digging into your hips as he held them in place. You could feel the scratches forming, but that slight sting of pain was so sweet when it was paired with ecstasy of his cock driving in and out of you.

“Law!”

Your cries echoed through the room, and you could only hope that your moans weren’t carrying all the way to crew quarters. You had tried to cover your sounds up earlier, but that was how you ended up with your hands tied behind your back, with Law demanding to hear every noise that you made. You had also gotten a few harsh slaps to your ass for your actions, but he had quickly soothed that sting with a gentle touch to the red marks he had left before his hand trailed to the front of you. He had briefly used his lithe fingers to circle your clit, but he pulled them away as he continued to fuck you harshly.

That same hand was now slowly sliding up your back, but that gentle caress quickly turned harsh as Law grabbed a fistful of your hair and used it to yank your head back. The high pitch shout that you let out must have been music to his ears, because he only tightened his grip before his thrusts started to slow down. A disappointed groan left you, but it was only met with a chuckle from your lover.

“What’s wrong, Kitten? Is this not enough for you?”

“Law, please…”

“Please what? Use your words, Y/N, and tell me what you want.”

You could have strangled him had you not been so desperate for release. Even if it wasn’t at the pace or force that you wanted it to be, the feeling of his cock slowly massaging your inner walls was enough to keep you right at the edge of orgasm, the pleasure that had built up in your lower belly coiled so tightly that it almost hurt, but he refused to give you what you needed for it to snap. You tried to push your hips back against him, but his grip on you was too tight, and your actions earned you yet another slap to the ass, one that had you keening and bowing your back like some sort of animal in heat.

“Well, Kitten? You better tell me, or else I’ll finish without you.”

He was so damn cruel. He always knew exactly what strings to pull to get you to beg for him, and this time was certainly no different, because you were crying in desperation for the orgasm that lay just out of your reach. The embers of it were slowly starting to fade, and you knew that you’d have to play along with his game if you didn’t want them to snuff out completely.

“I need you, Law! I need you to make me cum. Please, please fuck me, Law.”

“Good girl.”

He punctuated his statement with a sharp thrust into you, one that sent a shockwave up your spine as you were pushed even further into the mattress. He immediately resumed his former rough pace, causing you to groan as those embers once again sparked into burning flames of ecstasy. You were so, so close. You just needed a little bit more, one last push to finally bring you to completion.

A tattooed hand snuck its way down your belly, and you only became aware of its presence once it started to draw tight circles around your clit. You screamed your lover’s name, barely holding out for a few more seconds before the added sensations of his fingers and cock drove you over the precipice that you had been hanging onto so precariously. Your body went limp, finally being released from the tension that had held it for so long. If it hadn’t been for Law’s strong hands holding your hips up, your legs would have given out from under you. You buried your face into the covers beneath you, letting out shaky screams as Law continued to thrust into you, the post-orgasmic stimulation too much for you to handle.

After a few more punishing thrusts, Law finally joined you in orgasmic bliss, a rush of heat inside of you signifying his release. He rested his head against your back for a moment, trying to catch his breath as he still held you steady underneath him. You sighed breathlessly as he finally pulled his cock out of you, his seed trickling down your thighs before he quickly summoned a blue sphere and used his Devil Fruit, using it to untie you and to clean you both up. He wrapped his arms around your midsection, pulling you with him as he fully laid back and rested his head against his pillows. You settled into the crook of his arm, resting your head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat as fatigue finally started to find its way to you.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?”

“I feel great, but it’s really mean of you to keep making me beg like that, you know.”

“I like to think that I make it worth the effort on your part.”

“…You’re not wrong, but it’s still mean.”

“Well, thank you for putting up with my cruel behavior then. I know I certainly enjoyed it.”

“Certainly enjoyed what? Your own cruel behavior or the sex?”

“You should go to sleep before I end up putting that mouth of yours to better use, Y/N.”

“Tempting, but I think we both need some rest before you do that.”


	6. Zoro & Law: Alone On The Ship, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A continuation of Chapter 4. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, threesome, anal play, oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex, double penetration
> 
> Notes: Requested by an anon on Tumblr!

Perhaps Zoro had been a little too thorough in convincing Law to rejoin you for the night. He had taken you on the deck shortly after Law left, balancing you on his lap with your back turned towards him, perfectly displaying your breasts for Law to see. The doctor had made his way to the Crow's Nest, and once Zoro figured out where he was, he made sure that the allied captain had a good view of what the two of you were doing.

Zoro had bounced you on his lap with reckless abandon, your breasts bounding against your chest and your mouth wide open as you screamed your lover’s name. You barely had time to ride out your orgasm before Law had summoned up a Room and whisked you and Zoro away to the Crow’s Nest with him. The whole ordeal made you a bit dizzy, especially when you couldn’t even get your bearings before Law’s lips were plastered against yours, his tongue fighting its way into your mouth as his hands went to roughly knead your ass cheeks.

Zoro apparently didn’t want to be left out this time, and he grabbed Law by the chin before pulling him away from you and claiming the doctor’s lips for his own. Law didn’t seem to mind the swordsman’s actions, and he picked up right where he had left off with you, his own tongue fighting Zoro’s for dominance. It wasn’t a sight that you had thought you’d actually have the privilege of seeing, even if you had dreamt of it often. Actually being able to witness that dream play out before you, though, was enough to leave your mind blank as need settled itself in your belly.

You would have been satisfied by just watching them go at it for the rest of the night, but they didn’t forget you for long, and as Zoro pulled away from your honored guest of the evening, he turned to you and gave you a quick, yet passionate kiss before he turned you away from him and gently nudged the back of your knee. You understood his cue, and you quickly dropped down to your knees. From your peripheral vision, you saw Zoro motion for Law to come over to you. The doctor also complied, kneeling down in front of you as Zoro pulled your hips back a bit before pushing your shoulders forward.

“You think you can take both of us, Y/N?”

You frantically nodded your approval to your lover, and he smirked at your eagerness before he gave your ass a quick smack.

“Then suck him off while I get you ready.”

Before you followed Zoro’s command, you looked up into Law’s eyes, seeing nothing but lust in them as he nodded, indicating his consent to your actions. You quickly unbuttoned his pants, and he helped you shimmy them down his hips as his throbbing cock sprang free from its former confines. You immediately set to work, leaning forward to run your tongue along the underside of his length as Zoro ripped your panties off of your body. That wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence with your lover, so you ignored it as you flicked your tongue against the head of Law’s cock, causing the doctor to let out a choked groan.

You let out your own sigh as you felt something slick prod your ass, and it gently circled around the rim of you rear entrance as you opened your mouth and let the tip of Law’s dick slip past your lips. You closed your lips around him, hollowing your cheeks to lightly suck on his head as you circled your tongue around it. You took in a deep breath through your nose, trying to relax as one of Zoro’s fingers slipped past the tight entrance of your ass, working to stretch that taut hole open. To help you get more comfortable, your lover reached around you with his free arm, gently pressing against the hood of your clit to give you some other stimulation to focus on.

You hummed at the light pleasurable feeling between your legs, and you finally moved to take more of Law’s cock into your mouth. You relaxed your throat, and then slowly worked your lips down his length, not stopping until his tip hit the back of your throat and your nose brushed against the fine tuft of hair at the base of his dick. The doctor let his head fall back with a sigh, and you tried to push your hips forward as Zoro put some more pressure against your clit. He waited for you to pull back from Law’s cock a little bit, before slipping a second finger into your ass.

Zoro stilled his hand for a moment, wanting to make sure you were comfortable before he continued. You pushed yourself backwards a little bit, pushing his fingers slightly further into you to let him know that you were fine. He leaned forward, pressing a light kiss against your shoulder, and then proceeded to work you open again.

Law had stayed still the entire time, clenching his teeth as he desperately craved some sort of friction against his cock, and you rewarded his efforts by finally starting to move your mouth back and forth in a rhythm along his length. You hollowed your cheeks even further, increasing the pressure around him while your tongue intermittently flicked against his glans as you pulled back. Your efforts caused a long groan to leave the captain, and he wove his fingers through your hair to hold it back so he could have a clear view of your mouth working along him.

You continued bobbing your head back and forth along Law’s length as Zoro continued to work you open with his slick fingers, but before Law could get too close to orgasm, Zoro took the hand that had been working your clit and moved it to your shoulders. He pulled you away from Law, with a string of saliva trailing from your lips to the head of the doctor’s cock. You both looked back at Zoro, with questioning looks burning in your eyes.

“Are you ready, Y/N?”

Well, it was hard to be mad at him when he was just trying to move things forward.

“Yes.”

That was all it took for both of the men to spring into action. Law went to grab some of the towels from the rack behind Zoro’s dumbbells, and he used those along with various articles of discarded clothing to make a pallet on the floor. He laid back on the pallet, and you crawled over him until your hips were flush against his. The doctor reached forward, pulling you down into a searing kiss as Zoro settled himself behind you.

You felt a hand settle itself against your hip, before feeling the head of Zoro’s cock press against your prepped anus. He slowly pushed into you, giving you brief periods to adjust until he finally bottomed out into you. Law’s mouth had remained against yours the entire time, trying to give you something else to focus on as Zoro worked himself into you. The doctor had also been working your clit at the same time, and you were more than ready to have both of them inside of you.

Zoro easily lifted you by the hips, staying inside of you as he held you up enough for Law to line his cock up with your dripping cunt. Your lover slowly lowered you onto the doctor’s waiting cock, and it easily slipped past your folds thanks to the orgasms that you had already had that night. You groaned when they were both completely inside you, feeling fuller than you ever had before. They tried to wait in order to make sure that you were fully adjusted to them, but you were well beyond that point, and you made that evident to them by grinding your hips in a circular motion to tease both of them. Your actions promptly got you a slap on the ass from Zoro.

“Behave, Y/N.”

“Then hurry up and fuck me, both of you.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. Zoro held you by the waist as Law placed his hands on your hips, both keeping you in place as Zoro was the first to start moving. His initial thrusts were gentle, his movements more akin to slow rocking as he checked to make sure that you were relaxed enough for him to keep going. When he confirmed that you were, he slowly pulled out of you, leaving just the head of his cock inside you, before slowly pushing back in. He continued with those motions, slowly increasing his pace until he set a steady rhythm.

Once the rhythm was set, Law wasted no time before thrusting up into you, his eyes glued to your face as he bottomed out inside of you. Your eyes were closed as the two men rammed into you with a synchronized union, your mouth open as breathless moans tumbled past your lips. All cognitive thought had long been wiped from your mind; you could only focus on the sensations that Law and Zoro were causing to shoot through your body.

The pleasure was white hot as it burned through you and sweat trickled down your brow as that heat began to overwhelm you. You felt like you were dreaming, like you were caught in a cloud of euphoria, your vision blurring as thunderous ecstasy had its way with your whole body. The only things keeping you grounded were the two sets of hands holding you, but one of the hands on your hips briefly left you, before it came back to you as a firm touch against your clit.

You cried out as Law started to rub circles around your clit with his thumb, the tumultuous pleasure that you were already feeling becoming far too much with his added touch. Your thighs shook as your whole body tensed up, your impending orgasm coiling tightly through you. You were so, so close, and every thrust sent you closer and closer to the burning precipice that you so desperately craved. With a few more well-aimed drives into you to go along with the stimulation to your clit, you finally plunged over that peak, and a scream tore through your throat as you fell into an abyss of euphoria.

Both of the men fucking you groaned at the feeling of your walls tightening around them, and with a sigh of your name passing through his lips, Zoro quickly pulled out of you just in time to cum all over your ass. Law only had a few more thrusts left in him before succumbed to ecstasy himself, and you felt his release splatter on your belly as you fought to catch your breath.  

The three of you stayed where you were for a moment, trying to come down from your highs, with Zoro resting his forehead against the back of your shoulder as Law idly drew circles on your knee. You were feeling pretty fantastic, to say the least, and you could only hope that Law and Zoro were in similar conditions. Based on the way that Zoro started to kiss along your neck and shoulder, you assumed that he was, but before you could question Law on how he was feeling, a blue sphere formed around you, and before you knew it, all of the cum that had been on you was suddenly gone.

“That is such a handy ability, Law. Like, you’re spoiling me here.”

“It’s the least I could do after that performance, Y/N-ya.”

You smiled down at the doctor, causing him to arch an eyebrow at you.

“It’s good to see that you’re not pulling a fuck-and-duck this time.”

Zoro snorted behind you.

“Behave, Y/N. You shouldn’t be making fun of our guest, especially since he was nice enough to play along with us.”

“Fine, fine…Well, the night’s still young, so…Fancy another round?”


	7. Valentine's Day Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a little event on my Tumblr blog for Valentine's Day, based around Chapman's Five Love Languages. I figured it wouldn't hurt to post the results over here, as well, but keep in mind that I am no longer taking requests for this particular event.

Roronoa Zoro

  * Acts of service is his primary love language, closely followed by quality time. It’s really the small things that get Zoro, things that other people might not notice. The way that you stay by him whenever he naps, how you sometimes let him use you as a pillow, how you watch him workout long after it’s gotten boring- Zoro’s really good at finding the love in those small acts of service and the time that you spend together during them. He likes to help you with small things when he can, just to try to make your life easier, and whenever he’s not needed anywhere else, he’ll be by your side.



Trafalgar Law

  * Law can be a bit tricky when it comes to expressing love. His main love languages are quality time and physical touch, but he also needs his space every once in a while, so you can also show your love for him by being understanding during those times and giving him the space that he needs. He likes spending quality time with you in comfortable silence, where the two of you are just near each other as you go about your daily lives, and no words are needed because the love between you can clearly be felt even in the silence. The physical touch aspect comes in at night, when he’s falling asleep or is already asleep. He’s obviously no stranger to struggling to fall asleep, but just having you near him really helps with that aspect. It makes him feel safe during a time when he knows that he’s vulnerable, and that is a huge confirmation of love for Law.



Shanks

  * Words of affirmation with gift giving as a close runner-up. He’ll tell you that he loves you several times a day, sometimes through grand declarations in front of other people (since he’s very proud of you and he wants people to know how much he loves you), but he mostly does it through small whispers when the two of you have a private moment together. In either scenario, he always punctuates his declaration with a small kiss, just to seal the deal. Gift giving is his secondary love language, and he gives you a lot of small gifts. They aren’t always the most well-thought-out gifts, because he really just grabs anything that makes him think of you, but it’s sweet nonetheless, and it lets you know that he’s thinking of you all the time.



Ace

  * You will have so much physical contact with Ace; he will practically be glued to you whenever possible, so obviously his main love language is physical touch. Cuddles, hugs, kisses- he adores any form of physical contact that can confer love and affection, and you will be on the receiving end of those gestures several times a day. He just loves you so much, so he won’t be able to keep his hands off of you because he so desperately wants you to understand how much he cares about you. He’s also a fan of words of affirmation, and he tells you that he loves you a lot. For every hug, cuddle, and kiss, there will be a proclamation of his love to go along with it to really drive home the point of how he feels about you.



Marco

  * Physical touch as his primary love language, with his secondary being gift giving. Marco is really big on small bits of contact throughout the day to remind you that he’s thinking about you and that he loves you. He’ll randomly swoop in on you just to give you a kiss on the cheek, and he also likes to brush his hand against yours whenever he walks by you. His absolute favorite thing to do though, is to walk up behind you and wrap his arms around you. He’ll stay there for a while, just holding you, swaying side to side and trying to memorize how it feels to have you in his arms. He doesn’t give you gifts that often, but that’s only because he puts so much thought into what he gets you. His gifts will be very sentimental and they’ll have a lot of meaning behind them, and just one glance at them will enough to let you know how much he loves you.




	8. Ace: His s/o Has Their Own Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Headcanons on how a relationship between Ace and his s/o would work if his s/o was the captain of their own crew. 
> 
> Warnings: none 
> 
> Notes: Requested by an anon on Tumblr.

  * In this situation, his s/o and their crew would definitely have to be aligned with Whitebeard. No matter how much he loved them, if they weren’t on good terms with his Pops, things wouldn’t work out between them.
  * We’ll go on the assumption that they are aligned with Whitebeard, though.
  * They wouldn’t be able to see each other in person very often, on account of Ace having to carry out his duties for Whitebeard and his s/o having to look out for their own crew.
  * There would be a lot of communication via Den Den Mushi. He would at least want to talk to them once a day, and that would most likely end up being a very long conversation right before they both went to bed.
  * He’d mostly want to hear about their day, but he wouldn’t mind telling them about his if that was what they wanted.
  * He would always make sure to ask them if they need his help with anything. He’s very protective of his loved ones, so all they would have to do is say the word, and he’d convince Whitebeard to gather his whole fleet to go and back them up. 
    * (It’s not like the Old Man would have too many issues doing that. He wants his sons to be happy and keeping Ace’s s/o safe and alive would certainly keep his fiery son happy. Plus, since they are in a relationship with Ace, they’re pretty much family, anyways, and Whitebeard always looks out for his family.)
  * The crew hates it when Ace doesn’t get to talk to his s/o, especially if that’s because they didn’t answer when he called.
  * He gets super worried in those instances, constantly pacing around the deck. He wants to give them credit; he knows that they’re strong, and he doesn’t want to interfere with their business when he doesn’t have to (he thinks that would be insulting to them), so instead of sailing to their location immediately, he’ll call around to some of Whitebeard’s other allies to see if they know of any commotion going on around where his s/o was.
  * He’ll be so relieved when he finally does get in touch with them, but if that doesn’t happen, then you better believe that he’ll be sailing at full speed to go back them up.
  * Whenever they do get to see each other face-to-face, Ace makes the most out of every moment, whether they only get to see each other for a few minutes or if they’ll be together for a few days. Either way, he’s got a lot of lost time to make up for.
  * He’ll practically be glued to their side all day, touching them in some way since physical contact helps to reassure him that they’re actually there with him.
  * He’d prefer it if they could spend all of their time together in private. He’s not shy about being affectionate with them in public, but he missed them so much while they were away, and he’d rather show them as much love as possible without anyone around to interrupt that.
  * It’s always hard for him to say goodbye to them again, but he doesn’t want to hold them back from their dreams. He will always give them one last kiss before they go, assuring them that they will always have his love and support, no matter how far away from him they are.



 


	9. Mihawk & Shanks: Poly Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a request on Tumblr: 
> 
> "I hope I'm not too late with the request, please ignore it if I am. Could you maybe do SFW and NSWF headcanons for a poly relationship with Mihawk and Shanks with a female s/o?"

**SFW**

  * Unfortunately, the three of you wouldn’t be able to spend much time together as a group. With Shanks doing his thing as a Yonkou, you’d spend the majority of your time with Mihawk on Kuraigana Island, just because you’d be safer that way.
  * Whenever Mihawk has to go out on a voyage, though, he and Shanks will arrange to meet up somewhere so you can go and spend some time with your other lover, and Mihawk will pick you back up whenever he gets done with his business.
  * They don’t like doing things that way by any means, but they deal with it since it ensures your safety.
  * This arrangement also means that Shanks and Mihawk won’t be able to spend much time with each other, but they’ve learned to deal with it since your safety means everything to them. They just make up for it by making sure that every moment counts whenever they are together.
  * These two guys absolutely adore you, though. Whenever you’re with Shanks, he practically clings to you like a koala bear, desperately needing to feel you after being separated from you for so long.  Mihawk can’t keep his hands off of you, either, but he’s much gentler about it, skipping the bear hugs for gentle brushes against your skin instead.
  * Whenever luck is on your side and the three of you can be together at the same time, then you’re pretty much guaranteed to be the happiest person in the world.
  * Mihawk is a hell of a cook, and he’ll put even more effort into the meals that he makes since he knows that all three of you will be enjoying it together. Shanks always has the most interesting stories to tell you from his adventures, too, and even though he’s a seasoned pirate himself, even Mihawk can’t help but to get caught up in the redhead’s words.
  * You will also, without a doubt, end up in a giant cuddle pile. They both have an inherent need to be close to you (and to each other), and this will usually end up as Mihawk reading in whatever position is comfortable for him while you and Shanks lay/lean on him and each other accordingly.
  * They’re also good about getting you gifts whenever you’ve been separated from one of them for very long. Mihawk usually goes along the elegant and romantic route (so jewelry or roses) and Shanks brings you the most random things that you can think of, and he’ll give you a long explanation of how they reminded him of you in some way while he was gone.



**NSFW**

  * It’s a wonder that these two don’t get into a literal fistfight over who gets to go down on you first. They are both kings at giving you oral, and they damn well love living up to those titles.
  * Mihawk prefers to take his time when he goes down on you, slowly working you towards orgasm with a technique that is damn near artistic. Shanks is more teasing about it, working you towards climax quickly and pulling back right before you cum, only to go back and do it again until you’re a writhing mess.
  * They generally don’t take you at the same time, but that isn’t because they’re finicky about being intimate together (because they definitely aren’t). They both just love to watch as the other has his way with you, and while Mihawk doesn’t have a preference as to how you and Shanks go at it, Shanks absolutely loves to watch you ride Mihawk.
  * Things get a little tricky if they do take you at the same time, though, because they both like to look at your face while you’re lost in ecstasy. They generally accomplish this by having you lay down on your side with Mihawk laying in front of you (both of you facing each other), and Shanks will lay behind you so you can either turn your upper body just a little bit towards him or he can lean over you a bit so he can see your face.
  * If there’s ever anything that you want to experiment with that one of them isn’t into, then the other one will surely be willing to try it. Mihawk generally takes a bit more convincing when it comes to experimenting in the bedroom, but Shanks will legitimately try anything once.
  * Mihawk will definitely be the one to look to for aftercare, because Shanks passes out pretty quickly after he cums. You’ll be lucky if the redhead doesn’t fall asleep on top of you, but even if he does, Mihawk will just roll him off of you so he can carry you off for a shared bath or something else to that extent.  
  * Overall, you will be very satisfied with your sex life. How could you not be, with these two gorgeous specimens at your every beck and call?




	10. Doflamingo: What He Looks For In A Female S/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr! 
> 
> Request: 'Hi!!! I love your work!!! May I have some HCs about what Doffy would like in a female S/O? Feel free to be both SFW and wild ;) *gives you cake* (Sorry if this ask comes through twice- my tumblr is being weird)'
> 
> Warnings: NSFW

  * You would think that Doflamingo, of all people, would be pretty shallow when it comes to what he wants in an s/o, that he’d only care about looks, but he actually prioritizes loyalty above everything else.
  * You could be the most gorgeous women to ever step foot in Dressrosa, if you don’t have a shred of loyalty in you, then he doesn’t want anything to do with you. This isn’t just regarding loyalty to your relationship with him, either- you have to be loyal to him as a person, as a leader, a king, and you better damn well be loyal to his Family, as well, since he holds them in such high regard.
  * When Doffy cares, he cares deeply, and he realizes this (and tries to hide it because who respects a pirate with a bleeding heart?), and he doesn’t want to feel the sting of betrayal from someone that has such a tight hold on his heart, hence why loyalty is a necessity for him.
  * Now, in terms of physical appearance, he does have a preference for curves, and a full-figured woman could turn his head any day, but honestly, that isn’t a necessity so long as you’re loyal and dedicated to him.
  * With or without curves, he likes to run his hands down your body during sex, and he will damn near have a death grip on your waist whenever your steamy bouts are reaching a crescendo.
  * And speaking of steamy bouts, he really likes it when his partner is… ‘receptive’ to his touch (AKA, he likes screamers).
  * He wants a vocal lover, one that will scream his praises so loud that everyone in the immediate vicinity will know what he’s doing to you and how good he’s making you feel. It’s mostly to boost his ego, but it’s somewhat for your sake, too, since he wants to know if he’s doing a good job pleasuring you.
  * And if you’re naturally quiet during sex, he will not be put off by any means. As a matter of fact, he’ll see that as a challenge, and he’ll do everything in his power to get those rapturous cries out of you.
  * He also likes a partner who’s pretty open to trying new kinks and experimenting in the bedroom (and outside of it). Doffy wants to enjoy the pleasures of life as much as possible, and how can he do that if he doesn’t explore as many variations of sex as he can?
  * Some degree of patience will also be needed from his s/o, because, to be quite frank, his dick is huge, so it’ll take some time to get them properly prepped for any sort of penetrative sex.




	11. Law: Like Never Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: One of the winners from the 300 Follower Event that I did on my Tumblr. The prompt was "I’ll show you things you’ve never done, I’ll make you feel like never before", and the summary was 'Just a pure nsfw scenario. Law says the line, but the Reader turns the tables on him. So basically, Law won’t be dominant this go-around.' 
> 
> Notes: Now, I wasn't able to incorporate the prompt like I had intended to, but the gist of the summary is still there, and I did use part of the line for the title. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, bondage, orgasm denial, overstimulation

There are occasions in life where you just have to take a step back to contemplate how truly lucky you are. As a pirate, those occasions happen frequently, mainly with near-death experiences and close calls with the Marines, but that doesn’t encompass all of your luck by any means. You had also been lucky enough to find yourself on an amazing crew with an ambitious captain, and you’d been even luckier when you were able to start calling Law your lover, as well. You were lucky to have him; not only did he look out for your well-being and strive to keep you happy, but he also went above and beyond to keep you satisfied in the bedroom.

You were feeling particularly lucky at the moment, with your legs straddling Law’s waist, your thighs encasing his hips as his warm cock pulsated in your hand. You had to have been one of the luckiest people alive, because you doubted that anyone else had ever had the privilege of seeing him like this, hands bound to the bed frame by Seastone, completely at your mercy and looking oh-so pleased because of it. It was touching that he trusted you enough to let you do this to him, especially when he was so dominant by nature. Submission didn’t come easy to him, but as he laid there under you, looking up at you with hooded eyes, his body trembling and his hips twitching with the need to feel more of you, he didn’t seem to mind it too much.

You were working your hand so slowly over his shaft, occasionally increasing the pressure of your grasp ever so slightly just so you could hear the breath hitch in his throat. The muscles of his neck were pulled so tightly as he clenched his jaw, fighting to hold back the noises that kept trying to escape from him. He didn’t want to seem so desperate this early on, not when you had only given him the simplest of touches, but there was something about being so helpless to your wiles, being bound and powerless to get more from you, that made your touches feel so much more electrifying than usual, as if his lack of control in the moment was making his body more sensitive to every stimuli.

His heart was pounding in his chest, anticipation driving its increased rate, and his cock twitched against your palm as he saw the curious yet lust-filled look in your eyes, your expression just as hooded and erotic as his own. You finally moved back a bit, and his heart rate climbed even higher as you leaned down, bringing your mouth towards his aching erection. You teased him a bit more, pursing your lips and blowing a light trail of air over him, but once you heard the breathless, pleading whisper of your name that your action drew out of your lover, you caved in and gave him some of the stimulation that he wanted.

You trailed your tongue over the head of his cock, circling it and leaving traces of saliva in your tongue’s wake as you loftily lapped up the beads of precum that had already leaked from him. The groan that rumbled out of Law’s throat sounded heavenly, and while you were tempted to go ahead and give him the release that he obviously wanted, you were much more concerned with drawing this experience out, unsure of when he would give you this sort of control again. Because of that, you only briefly flicked your tongue along his shaft, the short strokes of your tongue pleasing but not nearly enough to satisfy your lover.

With what little energy that he had left courtesy of the Seastone, Law’s hips lightly bucked up, and for that effort you rewarded him with a long lick to the underside of his cock, but that was all that you gave him, immediately returning to your previous teasing strokes. Law grit his teeth, so close to begging you for what he needed, but his pride wouldn’t let him, not yet, at least. He choked as you suddenly took him into your mouth, sliding the entirety of his cock past your lips as you hollowed your cheeks around him, but as you pulled back you completely took your mouth off of him, and then moved back forward to your previous position of straddling his waist. A light sweat had broken out on his forehead, and even though his eyes were pleading with you, the words still wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

“Something to say, Law?”

His only reply was an indignant huff, so you carried on with your original plan, reaching down between your legs so you could grasp Law’s cock once more. He hissed as your hand wrapped around him again, although that quickly turned into a moan as you adjusted your position slightly, your cunt hovering directly over Law’s length. You settled him between your lips before you slid your hips forward, dragging your slick heat along his shaft. You both moaned at the action, Law’s dick brushing against your clit perfectly as you started a slow rhythm of dragging your hips back forth.

Law couldn’t help but to focus on how hot you felt against him, on how your slick essence was covering him and how more and more of it dripped from you as you threw your head back due to the pleasure that was coursing through you. You looked so beautiful right then, like an immaculate goddess losing herself to ecstasy, and he felt so lucky to be the target of your passions at that moment. Of course, that admiration was stunted when you stopped moving.

You looked down at Law with an expression of pure mischief on your face, before you reached down to lightly run your thumb along the tip of his cock that was just barely sticking out from between your labia. That was the action that proved to be too much for him, his blood already pumping wildly from the contact with your heat. He had been so close to his release as you worked your hips over him, and after being denied so many times already, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, Y/N, just…”

“Hm?”

“Please just let me cum.”

There was a hint of embarrassment that flowed through him following those words, but it was short lived since those were the exact words that you were waiting for. You started grinding along Law’s cock again, your pace much quicker this time, your movements eased by the slickness that you had left on him earlier. He didn’t even try to hold back his moans this time, the carnal sounds echoing through the room while Law watched as your lips easily passed over him. His body had been on edge for so long, and with one last shout of your name, all of the tension and ecstasy that had built within him finally reached a peak and thick ropes of cum splattered on his abs.

You weren’t quite finished, though, and tension once again took over Law’s body as you kept rocking your hips against him. Law couldn’t even think clearly, his mind completely fogged over thanks to the overwhelming pleasure that was burning through him. He had never experienced anything this intense before, always being on the other side of this particular arrangement.  Thankfully, you finally hit your own orgasm soon after, your back bowing and your thighs tightening around his hips as your movement began to gradually slow down before they finally stopped altogether. Law took in a deep breath of relief, glad that his body was finally being given a chance to calm down after being worked up for so long.

“Catch your breath while you can, Law, because I am nowhere near done with you.”

Again, there was no telling if you’d ever get this opportunity again, so you were going to take what you were given for all that it was worth.


	12. Rob Lucci: Submissive s/o Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a request that I got on Tumblr. 
> 
> Request: "can I please have a nsfw headcanon for rob lucci with a submissive fem s/o thanks!! keep up the amazing work<3" 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW

  * The submissiveness will have to stay in your personal life/in the bedroom, because outside of that, it annoys him. If you can take orders and instructions, great, that makes his life easier, but he hates it when someone can’t stand on their own. Not being able to look out for yourself, needing him to tell you what to do to get by all of the time- not his schtick. Basically, he needs you to be self-sufficient outside of the bedroom.
  * But we’re talking nsfw, though, so sexually, he’s all about it. Even without a particularly submissive partner, he always maintains total authority in the bedroom, so having someone that won’t argue with that is perfect in his books (although, he wouldn’t mind you putting up a little resistance every once in a while, just so he can put you back in your place).
  * Whenever he has a really submissive partner, the territorial part of his nature kicks in. He won’t keep you locked up all day or anything like that just so he can know where you are at all times, but there will be a lot of marking. Bites, bruises, scratches- it won’t be anything too deep or painful, but you certainly won’t be able to forget who you belong to, and neither will anyone else.
  * He doesn’t bother with restraints. He expects you to be submissive enough to do whatever he says and to stay in whatever position he puts you in without them, and if you don’t, then that rebellious attitude will get you punished.
  * Your punishment won’t be a quick swat to the ass, either (although there is bound to be some of that involved). He’s going to want you to beg for his forgiveness, and his favorite method of getting that is through orgasm denial. It’ll go on for hours, with him keeping you so close to the edge of orgasm that it’s almost painful, but never letting you have that release. Even once you beg for it, he still won’t give it to you. You will only cum when he wants you to, and if he’s in a particularly bad mood, he might not let you cum at all.
  * He’ll also incorporate a bit of pain just so you’ll really remember why you shouldn’t disobey him. Normally his marks aren’t too bad, but he’ll be drawing blood in this situation.
  * Even when he’s not punishing you, though, he still incorporates a lot of orgasm denial in the bedroom, but not nearly to the same extent as his punishments. He’s a fan of overstimulation, too, and in both instances, he loves to hear that desperate voice of yours pleading for him to either give you more or to stop.
  * He also has a penchant for cumming on you, particularly your face. It appeals to the territorial and dominant side of him, and he especially loves to cum on your face after a good round of face fucking. If he ever takes you against a wall or in some other standing position, you can definitely expect to be forced to your knees so he can finish this way, as well.
  * So, in summary, he loves having a submissive partner. He expects a strict obedience to every order that he gives you in the bedroom, and if you don’t obey him, he will have no issue whatsoever with punishing you.




End file.
